1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable bed, and more particularly, to a foldable bed with a simple yet strong structure which is able to be folded and expanded easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shown in FIG. 1 is a conventional foldable bed 8. It has a foldable frame 81 and a soft cover 82 securely attached to the frame 81. The foldable frame has a pair of middle legs 83, and two pairs of end legs 84, 85. One problem of such foldable bed is a longitudinally sway in direction A and B of the frame since the pairs of end legs 84, 85 lacks of a longitudinal reinforcing mechanism.
Another conventional foldable bed 9 shown in FIG. 2 is more stable in terms of longitudinal sway since each pair of end legs 91 or 92 is reinforced with two pairs of tilt bars 93, 94. However, aforementioned two conventional foldable beds 8 and 9 are either longitudinally unstable or complex in structure. Thus, it is desirable that there is provided a simple yet strong foldable bed without sacrificing the easiness of operation of folding and expanding.